cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:AE-CIN War
Name If this is to be included as its own war, should it not be called the CIN-NPO War, as those were the original two combatants? Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 14:14, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :I personally don't think this should be its own war... but, for good measure I asked the alliance leader of AE if s/he considers this to be part of the currently-ongoing global war (NpO-NSO War); which in my opinion it is. — RogalDorn 16:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, this could be my bad then. I originally added it to the global war, but when I re-read the DoW, I noticed that they were not attacking in defense of anyone. No treaty being activated, no reason to rtie it into the greater war. I PM's the OP to ask, and when I went back to the DoW someone from AE gov't had posted this: 'As a side-note, AE considers this war to be a detached sub-conflict due to the nature of CIN's original declaration (as well as ours) and it shall be treated as separate from the larger NSO-NpO war for the sake of its prosecution.'I never did check to see if the poster was in government, however. If you have better intel that it should be moved, feel free to move it. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 17:19, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I am thoroughly confused by the replies ingame... I asked the DoW poster if it was connected to the global war and this was the reply. Sorry walsh didn't see your reply here before I was asking ingame. I then asked... To which Saniiro replied: ::::So my opinion of this is an emphatic and resounding "uhh... whatever i guess" — RogalDorn 06:54, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :My personal preference is to lump everything into one larger war, just as how Japan/China, Germany/Allies, and Japan/USA all started for different reasons IRL, but were all lumped into one wider conflict as WW2. But I guess it depends on whether "separate CBs = separate wars" or "simultaneous CBs = one global war" is the wiki standard. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 02:36, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I can see that. However, Japan, Germany and Italy were all allies working in a common cause. The US Declared on Japan, which was followed by a German and Italian declaration on the US. ::I compare this to the following scenario: Let's say in the Vietnam War, at the height of American involvement, North Korea had invaded South Korea. US gets involved again. Would they have been considered different fronts in the same war? ::I would submit we would still call the "The Vietnam War" and "The Korean War." :: Better yet, the UK=Argentina "Falklands War" raged simultaneously with the USSR-Afghanistan War. UK allied with USA, who was supporting the Afghan rebels. Same war because it happened at the same time? Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 02:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Japan wanted to gain European & American territory in the Pacific; they really couldn't have cared less about Europe, and were in fact counting on a short, protracted war while everyone else was focused on Germany. If there was any common cause, it was born out of self-interest. :::If you want to make any kind of proper analogy in response, your best bet is a Chinese invasion of Taiwan followed by an opportunistic North Korean invasion of the South, which - yes - would likely be considered part of the same war. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 21:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Germany and Italy declared on the US in support of their ally Japan. Same war. ::::Falklands/Afghanistan: same time, different CB -- different war. ::::Best example in game: NoR-LSF and Dave War.Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 21:42, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Right.... Regardless of your view on history then (I can't help but notice that you haven't mentioned Japan/China), CN Wiki has lumped past conflicts such as this into one larger war (see: Fark-NPO War and Grudge War; the stated reason for those two wars were separate, yet they are lumped together as part of one larger conflict). Why should those ones be combined, yet these be kept apart? Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 21:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC)